


The best kind of parents

by charmatica



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Free! - Freeform, M/M, Trans!child, getting accepted, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmatica/pseuds/charmatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Yukio has a secret, and Rin wants to know, and be as supportive as possible of his soon-to-be daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best kind of parents

Rin always knew something was wrong with Yukio, ever since the small boy was born, he just seemed unusual, to both Rin and Sousuke. of course, as two men, growing up with the usual manly stereotype, both of them, seeing their son asking for dolls as a kid obviously would be strange for them.

But it was escalating a lot. Rin pretended not to notice, but he saw how the stuff he bought his son was getting replaced, or went missing, and soon after, his blue socks would turn pink, or light colors. He just assumes it was Gou giving them to him when he was over there, or he mixed his stuff up with Gou's daughter's.

But there's no way Yukio could mix his own jeans up with little Hanamiya's pink skirts and stockings.

Rin was concerned, that Yukio was keeping a big secret from him and Sousuke, and it crushed him to know the ten-year old didn't dare talk to his own parents about this kind of things.

He even was starting to grow his brown-blackish hair out, and it had already reached shoulder level. He avoided the topic of getting a haircut so much, Sousuke had suggested the last time he cut it, the hairdresser must have done something to him to scare him.

After having to almost physically restrain his husband from going straight down and murdering the man, Rin decided he needed to get Yukio to open up, somehow. So he headed into the boy's room, to see him lying with his head on his desk, sobbing.

Rin stopped in the doorway, staring in fear at him. What had happened?

"Yukio..." He whispered slightly, and the boy's head whipped up so fast Rin was worried he'd get whiplash. His red eyes were filled with tears that streamed down his cheeks, which looked as red as his eyes. Rin walked in and headed over, a concerned expression stuck on his face.

"P-papa... I uh--" the boy tried to excuse himself, but Rin just sighed, and leaned over to grab the pink hairbrush off the desk, which he was sure was actually his niece's. Starting to simply brush Yukio's hair, the child calmed down, the sobs disappearing.

"Yukio.... Is something going on?" Rin asked, brushing out the tangles as gently as he could, while his son just frowned.

"I uh... I was just thinking about-- How hanamiya's lucky.." He said after a while, and Rin nodded a bit. "Because she has got so many things you haven't?"

"Y-Yeah... And-- how her parents seem to accept her..." He sighed slightly, and Rin nodded again, and hummed. Reaching back to the desk, he took a hairtie he saw, and carefully started to braid the short hair. Yukio blinked, and looked back at Rin, who smiled at him.

"If you want to, we can go shop in the weekend, and you can pick out any things you want that you feel comfortable in." he smiled and tied the tiny braid off with the hairtie. Yukio reached back, and gasped at it. He turned around, looking a bit nervously at his father, but was just faced with a smiling face.

"Even if I ask for-- um--"

"A skirt? Of course. You can get anything you want. Heck, even a hairband, if you want to." Rin smiled slightly, relieved when Yukio's face shined up like a sunray.

"C-can I grow my hair out too?" he asked, and Rin gave another nod in approval. " Anything... for my little girl."

The hug he got was so high Rin swore he would die from lack of oxygen, but all he could do was smile and ruffle Yukio's hair.

 

*~*

 

"Yukio, No." Rin frowned in disapproval as the 10-year old held up a green skirt and an orange T-shirt with a snoopy print. Sousuke frowned as well at him.

The small child looked at his dads with a sad face, before Rin took the skirt away from him. "It doesn't match. Let's find a pink one." he smiled at Yukio, who smiled back and followed Rin in the look for a similar skirt in pink. Sousuke stayed behind and tried to figure out why they were shopping at the girl's section.

"Rin, Hanamiya's birthday's not for another five months, you know. And all these clothes are too big for her anyway." he said to the redhead, who looked back with a frown. Before he could say anything, Yukio popped out.

"They're not for her... They're for me." he said quietly, and Sousuke raised an eyebrow. For him? Yukio went back to him, twiddling with his thumbs, and pulling at his shirt.

"I uh.... I had a talk with papa a while ago, and well.... I.. I don't-- I don't feel I'm a boy." he explained, and looked back as Rin went up behind him, putting his hands on Yukio's shoulders.

Sousuke frowned, and looked at Rin, then back to the child. A woman who passed by made a noise, that made Sousuke turn around, and look at her. "Excuse me, but was that aimed at us?" he asked her, as she turned around too. The lady huffed, and looked at the skirts and stockings in Sousuke's hands, and then back at the boy, whose hair was in a ponytail.

"Are you planning on embarrassing the poor boy? You're gonna ruin his life you know." she told, and Sousuke twitched. Rin hurriedly placed a hand on Sousuke's shoulder to calm him down.

"... Don't talk shit about my daughter, Ma'am." Sousuke simply said, and the woman just glared at him. "You're deranged, that's clearly a boy."

"I think you're the one who's deranged, as you don't look like the witch you actually are." he grinned at the response, and hearing Rin snort from behind him, and Yukio suppress a giggle made him feel proud. The woman gaped at him, and walked away, pulling her daughter away, who was giggling as well.

After Rin calmed down, he smacked Sousuke's shoulder lightly. "Really, in front of Yukio, you're saying that kind of stuff?"

"He laughed, so it's okay."

"she." Yukio's voice piped out, making both adults look down at him. He quickly looked down, to not meet their eyes. Both blinked, but smiled.

"Right, She laughed, so it's okay." Sousuke corrected himself, giving Yukio a squeeze. The red eyes of his child brightened up.

"Now let's go get that skirt, and go home before we get kicked out of our house for not being able to pay this month's rent." He joked, and Rin pouted at him, before starting to argue about how he did not ALWAYS waste all their money on clothes.

Yukio smiled, following them to the register. She was so happy now, having both parents accept her.

 

*~*

"Hanamiya, please sit down!" Seijuro's voice was loud and clear as he ordered his daughter down from standing on the table, making faces at the other kids. Yukio was laughing in her seat, so happy to finally get to wear the new light blue dress her parents got her specially for her birthday party. Her hair was longer, and made in a pretty bun Rin had made, and her nails had been painted thanks to Sousuke, which was why they were pretty messy.

She didn't mind though, but hearing her dad being close to swear so many times, always getting with by her papa was the joy of the morning.

"Okay, kids, settle down, it's time to open the presents!" Sousuke called out, and all the seven kids ran over, squealing and laughing. Yukio got over to the table with the mountain of gifts, and frowned at which to open first.

"start with that one, it's from me and your papa" Sousuke suggested, pointing at a thin envelope. Yukio frowned and guessed it was just money, but opened it anyway, to pull out a letter.

"Um... What's this?" she asked, looking at Rin, who leaned on Sousuke, smiling. "Read it, and let everyone hear."

Yukio nodded, and started reading.

After reading lots of boring lines, Rin pointed down to the most important part.

" We have accepted your.... Request...? of changing the name of Yukio Yamazaki.... To... Yuki Yamazaki!" she squealed out the last part. Turning around, she practically tackled both her parents, who laughed while Gou clapped her hands in excitement. Seijuro smiled next to her, Nagisa was celebrating as loudly as his twin daughters, and time little Gumiya, Momotarou's and Aiichiro's daughter, was clapping shyly.

Yuki was so happy she was crying. She really had the best parents ever, accepting her, helping her feel comfortable,. And now changing her name so she could be who she wanted, no, who she KNEW she was.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" she was smiling, crying and both Rin Sousuke was smiling, except that Rin was crying as well, and leaned down to kiss his daughter's cheek. He was so happy his family was alright, that Yuki was happy, and more so, that she dared tell them what she wanted.

Yuki vowed to never make her parents upset ever. This had really been her best birthday ever. And it was all thanks to them.

"I love you." she whispered to them, and Sousuke bent down to pick her up, kissing her forehead. "we love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way mocking Trans people, I have myself 4 trans frends, so I would never do that. I just found it adorable that if Rin was the supportiver parent who would buy dresses and skirts to his little daughter.


End file.
